poohs_adventures_funimation_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream a Little Dream from Me!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Dream a Little Dream from Me! in Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series. (The episode begins) - - Ash Ketchum: (Yawns) Good night... Clemont what did you got there? Clemont: Oh, this? I invented an amazing alarm clock that's guaranteed to wake us all up. So that way we'll be certain to make an early start. Ash Ketchum: I can't wait to try out. Inuyasha: As long it won't blow up in the morning. - - Tai Kamiya: Get some sleep, Kari. Kari Kamiya: (Yawns) Fluttershy: (Starts singing a lullaby to put Kari to sleep) Hush now quiet now, it's time to go to bed. (Later everyone are sleeping) - - - - - - (Now we go to Tai, Davis and the other DigiDestined and their Digimon from Adventure 01/02 are sleeping. In their dream they are in the white background) Tai Kamiya: Where are we? Davis Motomiya: No idea? Izzy Izumi: It looks like there's nothing but white. Sora Takenouchi: There's something over there. (Squishy appears) T.K. Takaishi: Squishy! Squishy: I've been waiting for you, DigiDestined and you're Digimon! Joe Kido: You can talk? Squishy: Of course, I can talk, Joe. Gomamon: It knows you're name! Kari Kamiya: What's going on here? (The white background changes into a cave entrance with beautiful multicolored crystals all around it) Mimi Tachikawa: It's beautiful. Palmon: Where are we? Squishy: You must follow me. It's very important. (The DigiDestined and their Digimon follows Squishy into the multicolored crystal cave) Gatomon: So where are we going? Squishy: You'll see, DigiDestined. Just keep follow me. (Later they enter the exit of the cave and looks everywhere is a forest) Ken Ichiouji: We're out of the cave. So what's next? Wormmon: Guys, look! (The DigiDestined look down at their feet in the water to see their glowing and the glow has the same colors as their crests) Hawkmon: We're glowing. Biyomon: The glow colors have the same color as our the crests. Sora Takenouchi: Yeah. Tai Kamiya: This is freaky and I know it's sounds incredible. But could we be in the real world again? Squishy: No, this is something else. And my powers need to be return as soon as possible. Cody Hida: I don't understand, are you some kind of Legendary Pokémon or something? Squishy: True, Cody. I'm a Legendary Pokémon, and I need to be taken back home so I can have powers right now. If not... the order of Kalos will become disaster. Izzy Izumi: That's just like Olympia said she saw disaster approaching in the near future! Tentomon: And don't forget we'll be facing our greatest enemies way greater than our old enemies. Tai Kamiya: We need to figure out a way to stop the disaster before it happens. (Suddenly they turn to see a blue light beaming on the land and the sky) Tentomon: Pretty. Squishy: You must take a look at this. (They walk towards the light) Biyomon: What's next? Squishy: All of you must touch it and see. (The DigiDestined and their Digimon walks towards the blue light and then touches it together, as they did the light turns into Northern Lights and all image of all Pokémon species including Legendaries, Mythical and Mega Evolutions appears in the northern lights) The DigiDestined and their Digimon: (Amazed in surprised) - - - - - - (Next we see the image of the Digimon Partners in the Northern lights as they warp digivolve to mega form) Agumon: It's me, as WarGreymon! Gabumon: MetalGarurumon! Biyomon: Phoenixmon! Tentomon: HerculesKabuterimon! Palmon: Rosemon! Gomamon and Armadillomon: Vikemon! Patamon: Seraphimon! Gatomon: Ophanimon! Veemon: Imperialdramon! Hawkmon: Valkyrimon! Wormmon: GranKuwagamon! (Then the other Digimon in the Northern Lights shows up. WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon DNA digivolve into a mysterious but familiar silhouette Digimon, Phoenixmon & Rosemon DNA digivolve into a mysterious but familiar silhouette Digimon, HerculesKabuterimon & Vikemon (Adventure) DNA digivolve into a mysterious but familiar silhouette Digimon, Imperialdramon Dragon Mode & GranKuwagamon DNA digivolve into a mysterious but familiar silhouette Digimon, Valkyrimon & Ophanimon DNA digivolve into a mysterious but familiar silhouette Digimon and Vikemon (Adventure 02) and Seraphimon DNA digivolve into a mysterious but familiar silhouette Digimon) Mimi Tachikawa: Pretty! Palmon: It's us! Tentomon: As Mega Level Digimon just like Olympia predicted us! (Then two Zygarde as their 50% formes in the image calls all the cells from all over the world and fused together into a humanoid Zygarde form in a silhouette) Tai Kamiya: Wow! Two green Pokémon fused together into one Pokémon! (Zygarde Complete form and all Mega Digimon flew away) Kari Kamiya: Wait, where are you going? (The northern lights now glows brighter blinding the DigiDestined and their Digimon. In reality the Adventure 01 and 02 DigiDestined woke up) Tai Kamiya: (Breathing) Wow, that was the most craziest dream I've ever had! Davis Motomiya: I had the same dream as well, Tai. Matt Ishida: That was crazy! T.K. Takaishi: It was wild! Cody Hida: Tell me about it. Joe Kido: It's crazy! Sora Takenouchi: That was crazy and weirdest dreams ever! Mimi Tachikawa: Weird dreams it is. (Then their Digimon woke up) Agumon: What's the matter guys? Palmon: We can hear you talking to each other about a dream. Wormmon: What was all that dream you guys have? - - - - - - - - - - (In Bloom's dream, she was in the scary looking forest everywhere around the abandoned city) Bloom: What's happening to the city? Jafar: The city is ours for the taken. Piedmon: Our revenge is complete. Maleficent: Zygarde is ours for the taken. Bloom: Where are my friends? What have done to my great friend Ash? Prince Hans: We sucessfully destory them all and we sucessfully kill him.(evil laugh) (All villians are laughing evilly) Bloom: NO!!!!!!!!!! (In reality Bloom wakes up as she breaths) Ash Ketchum: Bloom are you okay? Kagome Higurashi: What's wrong Bloom? Flora: Did you have a nightmare? Bloom: Yeah! It was the villians in the city it was ruined. Sango: That's not a good sign. Stella: That's awful! Inuyasha: I don't know who they are because they're going down. Philmac: Yeah! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Narrator: ??? (the episode ends)